Jewelry clasps are used to connect the free ends of necklace chains, watch bands, strap bracelets and the like. The very nature of the clasp, the association with delicate jewelry chain requiring a small, delicate esthetic appearance, requires delicate locking means. Such locking means, however, hold extremely valuable pendants, pearls, etc., connected to the jewelry chain. The delicate nature of the clasp makes the opening and closing of the clasp a nuisance operation especially due to the ease with which the clasp or jewelry chain breaks when under the strain of opening. The locking mechanism is therefore delicate and subject ot malfunction or accidental release, resulting in the detriment of the security of the necklace.